


Shika and Hina

by Ingrid Webb (sklauda1)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklauda1/pseuds/Ingrid%20Webb
Summary: Something I wrote in college, 15ish years ago?





	Shika and Hina

            As he sat outside the Ninja Academy bored out of his mind and hearing only snippets of what Iruka was saying, Shikamaru stared at Hinata. Ever since they had graduated he had thought about her. She was helping smaller children, like her sister Hanabi, with their ninjutsu techniques. After the children went back inside, Shikamaru got up to go to Hinata. He slowly put his hand on her shoulder. “Ah, you sure are a good teacher. Those kids really had fun with you today.”

            Hinata turned around blushing, twiddling her fingers. “Oh, why… thank you. You should teach them your shadow technique.”

            “Nah, only I can do it with style.” Hinata giggled and went to go back inside with everyone else, but Shikamaru stopped her. “Uh, do you want to go for a walk with me? I’m sure the others can handle the kids, teach them some other techniques.”

            “Oh,” Hinata blushed again and looked down. “Sure. Some fresh air would be nice.”

            Shikamaru put his arm around her and walked with her into the woods. There they would be alone. They weren’t but 500 feet in the woods, when Shikamaru stopped.

            “What’s wrong Shika-kun?”

            “Uh… I… I want to tell you something.”

            “What?”

            “I like you.”

            Hinata’s white eyes grew wide. “Huh? Like me?” Her face turned a bright red.

            “Yeah.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes, trying to hide his nervousness. “I think you’re sweet, and you’re not loud like those other girls. You’re calm and peaceful, yet you know when to fight. I really like that.”

            “Oh!” Hinata exclaimed. “I… I sorta like you too.”

            “What?”

            “I do. Naruto was just a fantasy. I don’t think it would ever work out with him, though I do like him as a friend.”

            “Hinata, you’re not serious. You really like me?”

            “Do you really like _me_?”

            “Y-… yeah, I do. I really do.” At that point he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He reached out and gently pulled Hinata towards him, matching his lips with hers. When their lips touched, a chill rushed through each of their bodies and they wrapped their arms around each other. Hinata felt his rough vest and quickly got it off of him to feel his flesh. Soon after that Hinata’s sweatshirt came off and they embraced each other tightly, feeling the warmth of each other. Shikamaru reached down and kissed Hinata, letting his tongue slip in. Hinata gently bit it and giggled. Shikamaru laughed too and he couldn’t stop. He felt happy with her. He felt free. With her he had no ego to uphold and he could say anything to her. “Hinata, I love you.” He squeezed her tight and planted kisses all over her neck.

            Hinata was so new to this feeling. There were shocks coming from the places he kissed and resonating all over her body. It felt so good yet so scary. She cautiously felt up his shirt, stroking his clammy back. “Shika-kun, kiss me.”

            He did what he was told, sliding his tongue all the way in. Hinata slid hers in his mouth and their tongues wrestled each other in lust. Shikamaru slid his out and began biting her. Biting, kissing, licking, all over her neck. When he reached her shoulder, a thought popped in his head. He began to slide his hands up her shirt. He had barely touched her nipple when she grabbed his hands.

            “Oh Shika-kun, no. Someone will see us.”

            “Nah, we’re too far back in the woods. I’ll keep your shirt on.”

            “… Okay.”

            Shikamaru’s fingers glided over her breasts, his thumb sliding over her nipple. Its softness made him want to lift her shirt up, but he didn’t want to go too fast. He pinched her nipple and she let out a moan. “I’m sorry, did that hurt?”

            “Oh, a little. I like it, just softer.”

            Shikamaru alternated between rolling her nipple in his fingers and stroking her whole breast. Hinata reached down and touched his crotch. He was rock hard and throbbing. Hinata stroked his pants seductively. “Do you like this?”

            He rolled his eyes. “I love it! Keep going! In fact…” He put his hand on her crotch. “I’ll do it to you too.” Hinata grasped his hard cock through his pants and stroked him from shaft to tip. Shikamaru pushed a finger in her as far as her shorts would let him and they mutually masturbated to each other. Rushes of pleasure surrounded them. Shikamaru could hardly stand it. He kissed her hard and looked into her eyes. “Do you wanna see it?”

            Hinata blushed, but slowly nodded and smiled. He quickly undid his pants and pulled it out. She stared in amazement. He was a fair 6 inches, but it was enough for a virgin Hinata to think he was huge. “C… can I touch it?”

            “Sure, but be careful.”

            “I will be…” She fingered it lightly then ran her hand over the shaft. The feeling raged through Shikamaru’s cock and it wanted more. She grasped the shaft and held it. “Is this too much?”

            “Oh! Squeeze it!”

            She obeyed, slowly enclosing her grip and jerking him off slowly. All the while, Shikamaru slid his hand inside her pants and was rubbing her thighs, moving inward. He felt her treasure and caressed around the lips. “Oh Shika-kun.”

            “Will you suck on it?”

            “Wha?”

            “Just lick it a little. I won’t force it in your mouth if you don’t want it.”

            “I… I guess I could try. I’ve never done this before.”

            “Just take it slow. You’ll like it.” He softly placed his hand on the top of her head and pushed her down, guiding her to him. Hinata got on her knees and was staring right at his cock. She felt the head and massaged it with a wet thumb, then closed her eyes and took her first lick. Shikamaru almost screamed out in pleasure, but held it in so they wouldn’t get caught. She licked again, her tongue making circles around him. He had to lean up against a tree so his knees wouldn’t buckle. She licked up and down his shaft and then suckled on the head.

            “Oh man, suck it!” Hinata took more into her mouth and licked on the head while Shikamaru petted her hair. “Just like that. Suck me.” Hinata tried to put it all the way in and got close, making a wave of extreme almost climatic pleasure hit Shikamaru. He knew she had to stop. He put his hand on her head and pushed her back.

            “Shika-kun, what are you doing?”

            “Returning the favor, what else?” He pulled her shorts off to reveal her blue underwear. It was wet with her juices. He slowly pulled them off to reveal her treasure with very little hair on it. He massaged around the lips and touched her clit. “Try not to scream. We don’t want to get caught.”

            Hinata nodded, holding her hands to her mouth. Shikamaru rubbed his middle finger along her slit. She was so wet and so hot. She breathed heavily. He pushed his finger in a little more and felt her virgin folds welcoming him in. He fingered her softly while she moaned and sighed. Then he kissed her lips, then her chin and neck and went down to her precious treasure. He didn’t waste any time and thrust his tongue into her. She had to hold her mouth tight to keep from crying out. His tongue seemed like a wild snake running away from a curious child. He was relentless in his licks. He softly licked her clit then ravaged her inside without mercy, yet he was so gentle in everything he did. Hinata didn’t want him to stop.

            “Hina-san?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Will you let me?”

            “Let you what?”

            “You know, fuck you?”

            “Oh Shika-kun… I don’t know.”

            “I’ll be gentle. I wanna fuck you so bad. Please can I?”

            Hinata thought about it and nodded. “I’m a virgin.” 

            “That’s okay. So am I. Never thought I’d be losing my virginity to you.”

            Hinata smiled and let him spread her legs. He pulled off his pants and underwear and positioned himself at her entrance. Hinata cringed and put her little fists against her mouth. Shikamaru slid his head in and then put his hands on the ground to balance himself. He slid in fairly easily at first and slowly pushed through her folds one by one. Hinata felt him nearing a tight spot and took a deep breath. In what seemed like an instant, he was inside her, pushing further and further in. She felt him slide in, and yet she felt so little pain as his cock divided her and released her virginity from her. She closed her eyes and held the moments in.

            “Hey, Hina-san. You’re not a virgin anymore.” Hinata opened her eyes and looked down. She reached her hand out and felt him inside her. He still felt so big. “How does it feel?”

            “It feels… fulfilling.”

            Shikamaru stared into her eyes while he slid back out and in again. His motions were slow and soft. He wrapped his arm around her head and kissed her forehead. He wanted to ravish her away, and yet he kept at his slow pace, listening to her moan and wanting to caress every part of her from the inside. Hinata spread her legs as far as they would go and held them up, making her lover hit the perfect angles. Soon it became easy to slide in and out of her, but Shikamaru still kept his slow steady pace, slowly speeding up when he felt like it. The rhythm was perfect for Hinata and she was attacked by waves of pleasure. Shikamaru felt himself getting close and pounded into her, being a little rough. He pushed her up against the tree and came deep inside her. He wanted to scream as he felt himself go over the edge. He held her close and let it all out. Hinata felt his cum splurge inside her and that sent her over the edge. It was a small orgasm, but enough to make her moan and cry out. Shikamaru slowly pulled out of her and sat next to her. Using a few leaves he wiped himself off and looked at her. “Did you like it?”

            “Yes… I want more.”

            “Not now, let’s get our clothes on.”

            Hinata nodded and quickly put her bottoms back on. As soon as Shikamaru zipped up his pants, they heard rustling in the bushes. Akamaru ran out and started barking at them. Kiba followed. “Looks like you two have been found out! What are you doing back here?”

            Shikamaru pushed him out of the way and walked on. “Just talking, what’s it to you? Come on Hinata.” He winked. “Let’s go back to the school.”


End file.
